Little Mary's Diary
by DJFiregal
Summary: Little mary's mother dies on her birthday and is left with her abusive father. Sadly, after a couple of days, everything goes into chaos with what seems like the undead rising. Mary's dad is one of the first people to die and be "Transformed" What will Mary do? Will she survive?
1. Entry 1

February 10,2019

Dear Diary,

Hi..it's me, Mary! Today was such an odd day! It all started today morning! I had just woken up when

I heard my parents talking about something in the next room...I couldn't hear them clearly so I didn't know

what they were saying. Suddenly my bedroom door swung open and my mother came in with a smile on her

face as she opened her arms and gave me a hug. My dad was standing in the doorway and was smiling at me.

I smiled and looked at my mom. "What's the special occasion?" I asked her. My mother's eyes grew big and

she looked at me in shock. She looked back at my dad before looking back at me. She grabbed my shoulders

and said, "It's your birthday sweety! How could you forget?" She asked looking at me weirdly. My eyes grew

and i just sat there on my bed. I looked at my mom before finally saying.."I..I don't know.." My dad laughed

and tried to cover it by coughing.. I looked at my dad and began laughing with him. My mom stood up and

walked towards my dad. She gave him a kiss then turned back to me. "Oh well..im off to the store..."She said

while looking at my dad. My dad looked at me then laughed. "Oh right!" He ran to me and hugged me. My mom

walked away and left us alone. As soon as my mom left the house, my dad stopped hugging me and looked at

me sternly and in a mean rolled his eyes and stomped out my room. I shook in fear and covered myself

with my flower decorated blanket. My dad slammed the door and all i could hear was his heavy steps as he walked

down the stairs and into the living room. I got up and put on my bunny slippers. ** _Im turning 8 today and i forgot._**

I walked down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. My dad saw me and he sighed in annoyance and

followed me. "What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at me. I jumped in fear and shivered. "I'm hungry.."

I whispered. My dad raised his hand and pointed upstairs. "Go upstairs! You don't deserve to eat!" I ran

upstairs and cried into my pillow. After what seemed forever, there was a knock coming from the front door.

I got up and hid on the stairs. I watched as my dad got up the couch to answer the door. Instead of expecting my mom..

i saw a police officer..."Are you Henry Williams?" The man asked. "Yeah that's me.." My dad answered slowly.

The man looked at my dad before slowly saying in a sad voice, "I'm sorry sir, but your wife passed away."

My dad's eyes widened and a tear ran down the side of his cheek. "W-What?!" He said while stumbling backwards.

"She died in a car accident." The man said, then he simply walked away. My dad touched his fore head and fell

onto a chair. He began sobbing. I began crying and that's when he looked at me. "Y-You!" He pointed at me

and shouted. "I HATE YOU!"He stood up and ran towards me. I ran to my room and locked the door, and cried even

more. My dad began pounding on the door and shouting giberish on the other side. I hid in my closet and here

i am..writing in my diary... My dad is only pounding louder and harder. Im afraid what he would do if he somehow

got through..Im here crying and this is all i could do..

From,

Little Mary P.S. I will write more when i feel better!


	2. Entry 2

February 11,2019

Dear Diary,

Daddy stopped pounding the door. It was really quiet so I came out of my closet. I sat on my

bed and stared at the door. I sighed as a tear ran down the side of my face. I was still hungry but

i was also still afraid. After waiting for about 5 minutes, hunger finally got the best of me. It was

just past 10:00 AM. I got up and walked to the door. I unlocked the door and left my hand on the

knob. I stared at it before turning it to the the other side of the door, my dad lyed still on

the ground. I took in a deep breath and tippy-toed over him. The last thing I want to do is wake him

up. As soon as i was at the top of the stairs, i looked back at him to make sure he was still asleep.

He was snoring loudly and drooled a bit. I turned back to the stairs and slowly walked down them.

Once I got to the kitchen, i made a sandwich and was about to go back upstairs when i heard a

noise coming from outside. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the front door. I was quiet

and listened closely. I heard what sounded like a moaning sound. I put my sandwich down and

put my small chair in front of the door. I climbed on top of it and looked through the peep hole.

I gasped in fear and quickly covered my mouth. I turned around but my dad was still sound asleep.

I gave a sigh of relief and looked back in the peephole. My eyes shrunk as fear came overHe my body.

It _looked_ like my mom but..it was badly disfigured. Half of it's face was missing and one of it's arm

was missing. I screamed in fear and fell off my chair. The chair also tipped over and made a loud

*CRASH*! I began to have trouble breathing as I knew what is going to happen next. "No..." I said

quietly to myself. I gulped and turned around just to see my dad's face in mine. He frowned and

slapped me across the face. "D-Daddy!" I cried out while tears ran down my face. He picked me

up by my arm and was about to hit me again when suddenly moaning from outside was heard.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily. He dropped me and i quickly crawled away from him and the

door. I was still crying when i crawled up 5 steps. My dad looked through the peep hole and

opened the door. My dad shouted at the monster but it did nothing. "Who the hell are you?! Is this

some kind of joke?! Get off my property before i call the cops!" The weird lady lunged at my dad

and began biting him. I screamed and ran to my room. i shut the door behind me and locked

the door. All i heard was my dad shouting and screaming in fear and in pain. Tears ran down my

face as i sat on my bed. Suddenly, my dad stopped screaming, but someone outside was.

I looked out my window just to see my neighbor's daughter run out the house screaming. She was

older than me. She was probably 15 or 16. She was running from a different monster. It was

running after her. It caught up to her and she fell. The monster began eating her face.

Soon enough, she couldn't scream anymore. I let out a big sigh and quickly closed my curtains.

I lied under the covers of my bed and cried. At day, it was quiet. _**Too quiet...**_ I was about to get out

of bed when i heard a knock on my door. **_Could it be? I was dreaming all along?_** I was so

happy and quickly opened the door only to be greeted by this man. He looked at me with shock

on his face. "How old are you?!" He asked. I quietly answered and didn't take my eyes off the bloody

ax he was carrying. He grabbed my arm gently and tugged it. "OK, well we need to get you

out of here! It isn't safe!" He grabbed my hand and out we left...

Sincerely,

Mary


End file.
